Although many systems exist to try to prevent theft of copper, air conditioning component(s), and/or an air conditioning unit, there still exists a need in the art for tamper-proof devices that efficiently and effectively detect theft of copper, air conditioning component(s), and/or an air conditioning unit. For example, in some known systems, a would-be thief can short-circuit the closed loop of an alarm circuit connected to an air conditioning system so that the security system continues to detect a closed loop (i.e., electricity is still flowing within a continuous loop) even though the would-be thief subsequently cuts the alarm circuit of the air conditioning system and removes parts (e.g., copper) and/or the entire air conditioning unit.
There exists a need in the art for tamper-proof devices that efficiently and effectively detect theft of copper, air conditioning component(s), and/or an air conditioning unit even in situations where a would-be thief attempts to short-circuit the closed loop of an alarm circuit connected to an air conditioning system.